SharpshotAzimuth
Alvina Rantar, or as she is preferably known, Vin, is an eight sweep Blue-blooded Troll and first mate on a pirate ship. She tends to speak in a bit of a flirtatious manner, and as indicated by her quirk, she may extend the sound of her words. Her symbol is a cursive L with a crescent through the top half. Often she will end her statements with winking smile emotes (( ;)~ )) as a flirtatious gesture. Though she has a normal six-letter name, she prefers to be called Vin. She does, however, allow a few people to call her by her full name if she has known them long enough. Biography Vin was a very average grub. She and her lusus moved into a hive in the middle of a barren rocky terrain surrounded by numerous yet secluded oasis. She had her hive designed so that the windows would shine a star map on the floors of her hive, however she never used it for more than something to look at. When she was around five sweeps she joined a 'guild of theives' in a nearby port city, who's goal was to travel alongside the sea and steal cargo and goods from ships and citizens. The group itself was rather large, however one day, she and a few of her young aquaintances from the guild raided a ship, unknowing of the fact that this ship was owned by pirates. The group was captured and the oldest members were killed, while the younger members were taken onboard as captives under order of the ship's captain, Dargin. After another sweep in the ship's dungeon, Captain Dargin was overthrown by a member of his crew, Elivah, who took over as captain and freed Vin and her aquaintances, now friends, from captivity. After proving themselves to be useful, they were given proper positions on the ship, and Vin ascended to be Elivah's first mate. The ship tends to spend all its time at sea, and rarely ports except when the ship needs supplies or nears a particularly bountiful city. Therefore, when they do stop, Vin takes as much time as she can to visit every shop and speak to as many people as possible before they set sail again. Personality As mentioned before, Vin is very red flirtatious. She means well, but sometimes it can get her into a bit of trouble. She tries to be nice and avoid confrontation whenever possible, however it is evident that she enjoys any opportunity to shoot something, as evident by the fact that she would rather shoot the lock off a door rather than search for the key if it is not readily available. She also has a tendency to keep a permanant smile on, for one reason or another. Perhaps she is just that satisfied. Relationships Vin's red quadrant was for the longest time, excessively complicated, as she had a decision to make between pity for her captain or pity for the cabin boy, both of which had requited feelings for her. In the end she decided to strive for neither, in hopes that things would turn out better for the three of them in the long run. Lusus/Custodian/Parent Vin's lusus is a large platypus/eagle. Vin was taken on board the ship rather suddenly, so for a long time, she was unable to see her lusus. Eventually however, she found that her lusus swam under the ship or flew above it, following her wherever she went, but refusing to actually board the boat or remain visible to anyone on it until they reached land. Vin only ever gets to spend time with her lusus when the ship sets anchor, and she is always excited to do so. Category:Fantroll Category:Blueblood Category:Living